Silversong's Love
For Allegiances click here Moonflower~ Moonflower bit down on the stick, hard. "Relax Moonflower, you're doing fine!" Brownpelt, Thunderclan's medicine cat, soothed. "A tom! Good work, my kit!" Brownpelt praised. Apart from being the medicine cat, Brownpelt was also Moonflower's mother. Moonflower bit down on the stick again, and it splintered into pieces. She felt another kit slide out. "A she cat! Beautiful!" A wave of pain racked Moonflower's body. "Another she cat!" Moonflower looked at the bundle of kits lovingly. "Come, my precious ones." Her kits latched themselves to her body and began to suckle. Another queen, Flowerclaw, looked up from her kits, Darkkit, and Thistlekit. "Oh Moonflower, they're so beautiful! What are you going to name them?" "This one shall be Hawkkit, she meowed softly, pointing to the White tom, "This one will be Goldenkit," she nodded her head to her golden colored daughter, "And she shall be Silverkit." Moonflower whispered, running her tail along her daughters silvery gray flank. Darkkit looked up from his nest. "Can they play moss ball with us?" he meowed hopefully. "Hush. They're much to young to play moss ball." Flowerclaw chided. "Yeah! We're a whole 3 sunrises older than them!" Darkkit added puffing up his chest. Thistlekit eyed Silverkit with interest. "Perhaps one day." he murmured to himself. Silverkit~ Silverkit bounded over towards Thistlekit. "Hi Thistlekit! Want to play moss ball?" she mewed hopefully. "Okay!" he replied. "Silverkit, come play with me! I'm better at moss ball!" Darkkit bragged. "Says who? I can beat you any day!' Thistlekit meowed, challenging. Both toms glared at each other. "I'll play with you, Darkkit." a she-kit named Bouncekit mewed softly. Her sister Hopkit rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a piercing yowl came from the nursery. Bluefur, a queen, lay next to a small white kit. Darkkit jumped with excitement. "She's beautiful." Hawkkit breathed. Silverkit sniffed at the new kit curiously. "What's her name?" "Whitekit." Bluefur replied. Suddenly Goldenkit appeared at the nursery entrance. "Where have you been?" Moonflower rushed over to her and began washing Goldenkit's ears. "Bluefur kitted!" Silverkit told her sister. "That's great!" Goldenkit purred. "I've been in the medicine den sorting herbs." Silverkit snorted. "Anyone would think you're becoming a medicine cat instead of a warrior. Goldenkit scuffed the ground with her paws. "Well about that..." Silverkit narrowed her eyes. "Yes?" she prompted. "I've asked Brownpelt if I could become her apprentice and she said yes!" Goldenkit blurted out. Darkpaw~ He watched Silverkit become an apprentice. "And your name will be Silverpaw!" Pinestar meowed. Silverpaw looked so beautiful on the high rock, her fur gleaming. "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" the clan yowled. Bouncepaw padded up to Darkpaw. "Hi Darkpaw! Congratulations on becoming an apprentice!" Darkpaw nodded distractedly. "You to. I've got to go Bouncepaw. See you later!" Darkpaw took off to where Thistlepaw was talking to Silverpaw. "Hi Darkpaw! I hope we'll be training together soon! I got to go, Leopardtail is going to show me the territory!" Silverpaw ran off towards her mentor. Darkpaw's stomach did a back flip. Silverpaw said she wanted to train with him later. He caught Thistlepaw looking at her wistfully. Darkpaw glared at him. She's mine Thistlepaw, so back off! Hawkpaw~ Whitekit ran over to Hawkpaw. "Congratulations Hawkpaw!" Whitekit purred. "I just wish you were an apprentice with me." he replied. "Don't worry, Russetclaw just kitted, remember? So I'll still have Greenkit to keep me company." Hawkpaw nodded. "I'll see you later!" Whitekit mewed, padding back to the nursery. Hawkpaw shook his head. If Goldenpaw or Silverpaw found out how he really felt about Whitekit, he would never hear the end of it. Goldenpaw~ "No Goldenpaw, that's borage, not comfrey! Are you feeling alright today? You usually get the herbs right." Brownpelt meowed, concerned. "I'm all right," Goldenpaw lied. "Just a bit hungry." Brownpelt eyed her suspiciously. "Well then you better get something from the fresh kill pile." Goldenpaw nodded. "Thank you Brownpelt." Goldenpaw squeezed out of the medicine den and headed to were Silverpaw was sharing a mouse with Thistlepaw. "Hi Goldenpaw!" Silverpaw greeted. "Silverpaw, can we talk alone please?" Goldenpaw waited by the apprentices den for her sister. "Okay I know you like Thistlepaw, but you have to break it up." Goldenpaw began. "But why?" Silverpaw asked, confused. "I have been sent an omen about him! He's so violent, big headed, and gruesome, can't you see?" Silverpaw glared at her sister. "You just don't like him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a training session to go to." Silverpaw stalked off, tail in the air. Goldenpaw sighed. What Silverpaw had said was true. But so was what she said. Silverpaw~ Thistlepaw and Silverpaw were hunting together. Silverpaw pointed to a squirrel. "Bet I can catch that first!" she whispered. "You're on." Thistlepaw ran up the tree after the squirrel. Silverpaw followed. Thistlepaw leaped onto the squirrel and lost his balance. "Ha, I got it! Woah!" He tumbled off the tree. "Thistlepaw!" Silverpaw shrieked. Thistlepaw turned over and moaned. Silverpaw gasped and ran over to his side. Thistlepaw leaped up. "Got you! You should have seen the look on your face!" he meowed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You naughty furball!" Silverpaw jumped on to him and the two started play fighting. Finally, she collapsed. "You win!" Thistlepaw lay down beside her. "You're always a winner to me." he whispered. Silverpaw purred. She knew that she loved him and would always be by his side. Thistlestripe~ "Your new name will be Silversong!" Silversong touched her nose to Pinestar's. "Silversong! Thistlestripe! Hawkwing! Darkheart! Bouncefoot! Hopwing!" Thunderclan cheered. Greenpaw and Whitepaw had cheered very loud when Hawkwing had gotten his name. Silversong leaned against Thistlestripe. "We're warriors now!" She mewed softly. Thistlestripe decided that now was the time to ask her. "Silversong, will you be my mate?" She looked up, blue eyes filled with happiness. "I wouldn't ask for anything else." Hawkstar~ Many moons had passed since Hawkstar had been made a warrior. Pinestar had died, making Hawkstar leader. He had mentored Powerclaw, and Greenmoon had been made a warrior along with Whitefur who was now expecting his kits. He had made Thistlestripe his deputy. This is good... how life should be. Hawkstar dozed off and started dreaming. "Hawkstar!" Barknose, Hawkstar's mentor, hissed. "You must wake up!" "Huh? What's going on? Am I in Starclan?" Hawkstar wondered. "No time!" Barknose meowed urgently. "Wake up before it's to late!" Hawkstar woke up to the sound of unsheathed claws. "You will die!" A voice snarled. "Thistlestripe?" Silversong~ A yowl came from Hawkstar's den. Silversong abandoned her mouse and ran towards the sound. Hawkstar was pinning Thistlestripe to the ground. "Hawkstar? What happened?" Silversong asked her brother fearfully. "I will tell everyone at the high rock." Hawkstar bounded towards the high rock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" One all of the cats had gathered around the rock, Hawkstar continued, "Thistlestripe has tried to murder me and take over as leader!" Silversong gasped. She looked at Thistlestripe and for the first time, noticed the murderous glint in his eyes. "Thistlestripe, because of your actions, I am forced to exile you!" Cheers rose from the cats. "Do you have anything to say before you leave?" Thistlestripe turned to Darkheart. "My dear brother! Come with me and you will be greatly rewarded!" Darkheart glared at Thistlestripe. "I would never follow a cat who is willing to gain power. You are no brother of mine." "Fine. Thistlestripe snarled. "I love you Silversong, with all my heart. Come with me and we will start a new life together." Silversong held back a sob. What had Thistlestripe become? Goldenspirit was right. How had she never seen this side of him? "Thistlestripe..." Silversong whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I can't love you. Not like this. I thought you were better than this. Clearly I was wrong." Silversong felt you heart crack in two. "I'm sorry." Hawkstar stepped forward impatiently. "Enough of this! Leave at once!" Thistlestripe threw one last scathing look at Hawkstar and ran off. Silversong felt as if she wanted to run after him. But it was all over. She walked through the entrance tunnel, starting at a walk, then turning into a run. She ran until her legs felt as if they were on fire, then stopped under the same tree she fell in love with Thistlestripe with and wrapped her tail over her head. Darkheart~ "Are you okay?" Bouncefoot asked timidly. "I'm fine." Darkheart replied. "There's just something I need to do." He walked through the tunnel after Silversong and watched her run. He ran after her at a steady pace, waiting until she stopped then approached her tentatively. "Silversong? Are you all right?" She looked up. "No. I wish things were different." Silversong murmured. "I never thought Thistlestripe would do that..." he mewed softly. Darkheart turned and looked back. "Camp is pretty far away. We should probably stay here for the night. Darkheart suggested. "Okay. Thanks Darkheart. I guess you'll be the only one who truly understands me." Goldenspirit~ Goldenspirit was heart broken for her sister after what happened with Thistlestripe. When she had started to spend more time with Darkheart, Goldenspirit could see that Silversong was slowly starting to fall in love with him. Silversong~ She followed Darkheart into the woods. "Now what did you want to tell me?" Silversong asked. Darkheart took a deep breath. "Silversong, I love you. I always had, since we were kits. I just wanted to tell you after so many moons of hiding." he mewed. "Darkheart, I love you to. You mean the world to me." Silversong purred. They lay on the grass, tails twined, looking at the bright stars. Hawkstar~ The monster roared away, but all Hawkstar could focus on was his mate. "Whitefur! No! Don't die!" Hawkstar pleaded. "I love you Hawkstar. Take care of Stonekit for me..." Whitefur coughed. "Stormtail will make a good deputy after I am gone." Whitefur gave her last rattling breath and fell silent. Hawkstar looked up to face the sky. Why Starclan? Goldenspirit~ "Silversong, can I see you in my den please?" Goldenspirit asked. "Yes, what is it?" Silversong meowed. "Well, you might not want to go on dawn patrol today." Goldenspirit mewed. "Why, is there something wrong?" "No! You're expecting kits!" End of story one Spottedflight's power